


Mine

by okqueenie



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Dom!Brian, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Smut, a smidge of exhibitionism, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okqueenie/pseuds/okqueenie
Summary: Brian gets jealous. What more do you need?





	Mine

You and Brian had been best friends for almost as long as you can remember. When you were seven, your family picked up their roots and left the only town you’d ever known and moved to Hampton. After spending your first three days unpacking, you had thrown your favorite belongings into your backpack and sped away into the night on your red bicycle. You were able to make it four houses down the street before your front tire hit a rock in the road, sending you flying into someone’s front yard.

Your fingers gripped the grass, made cool from the absence of the sun, as you tried to pick yourself back up. Before you could push yourself upright, you felt a pair of feet come running up to you.

“Oh god, are you okay? Let me help you up,” a boy with dark brown curls said. Not in a position to deny him, you gladly accepted his offer as he gingerly pulled you to your feet. “Where were you going at this time of night?” he asked, checking you over for cuts and bruises.

“One could ask you the same, what are you doing out here at this time of night?” you countered, not wanting to tell him how you were running away from home. 

“I was outside looking at the stars. I love space, it’s so large. Wanna take a look? I’m Brian, by the way,” the boy added, pointing towards a small black telescope that was previously hidden behind him. When you saw the excitement in his eyes, you couldn’t bear to turn him down. 

“Okay Brian, show me some stars,” you replied, deciding then and there that Hampton was worth staying in.

You and Brian became best friends, navigating the twists and turns of growing up together. Brian was the one you ran to after your first boyfriend broke your heart, the one you celebrated with when you got into the same college, and the one who you stuck by through various bands and the eventual rise of Queen.

Brian always gravitated towards you, sticking near you all throughout school, wrapping his arm around you at parties when he felt out of place. You were the one he broke down in front of when his dad called him a failure for quitting his PhD to focus on the band. 

Now, you were on tour with them as their physical therapist, massaging out their sore muscles after all of their concerts. This tour had been extremely strenuous, and so when the opportunity to let loose at an afterparty presented itself, you weren’t going to let it pass.

After a few drinks, you found yourself in the corner of the room talking to a stranger, becoming increasingly flirtier with each sip of alcohol. From across the room, you could feel Brian’s eyes glaring at you, but you paid it no mind. Just as you wrapped your hand around the back of the nameless stranger’s neck to pull him down to kiss you, you felt a large hand grab your wrist and drag away from him.

“Brian, what the hell?” you asked as he pulled you into the alleyway behind the club. He looked at you as if you were asking the dumbest question on the planet.

“What do you mean, ‘what the hell’? That guy was going to use you for sex, nothing more. I’m doing you a favor,” he said, running his free hand through his matted curls.

“Doing me a favor? Are you fucking kidding me? That was the GOAL, Brian. I’m too busy taking care of you four girls who can’t go one concert without getting massages after. I haven’t had sex in AGES thanks to you guys, and I was hoping to change that tonight thanks to us having a break for once in our lives,” you countered, anger bubbling up inside you. 

_ Who did Brian think he was?  _ you thought.

“Oh go fuck yourself, Y/N.” Brian groaned. 

“You know what? I’m going to, since I can’t get any with you chasing everyone away from me,” you replied, turning away from him to walk towards the street to hail a cab. You thought as you pulled away from him that his grip on your wrist would loosen, but it only got tighter as he pulled you back towards him, closer than before. He stared down at you with something that you could only describe as lust in his eyes.

“Then let me watch.”

—

Brian did just that. And then a  _ lot _ more. 

When you woke up the next morning and Brian was still in your bed, looking at you like you hung the moon, you knew you couldn’t just be best friends anymore. 

After a long talk and many revealed feelings later, the two of you decided to give a relationship a go. Both of you wanted to keep it a secret at least until the tour ended so it wouldn’t complicate things with the band, so you resulted to sneaking around. To everyone else, it looked like nothing had changed between the two of you. But behind the scenes, Brian was fucking your brains out every chance he got so he could make up for lost time.

And now, you were at another afterparty just like the one where you and Brian finally took the plunge. The two of you had planned to stay for only about an hour, leave separately, and then meet back up at the hotel for your own fun.

However, Roger had different plans.

When Roger gets drunk, he gets flirty and handsy. It was completely harmless, but normally you are able to avoid him by standing near Brian. This time though, you were staying away from Brian as to avoid suspicion when you left. 

While you were sipping your drink at the bar and counting down the minutes left until you could leave, you felt a hand snake around your waist and the signature whiskey and cigarette smell of Roger fill your nose. 

“Hey Rog,” you laugh as you pull his arm off of your waist, your eyes flitting over to where Brian stood across the room. Brian’s eyes were locked on Roger, making sure he didn’t overstep. 

“Hello love, care for another drink?” he slurred as he sat down on the stool next to you.

“No thanks, I think I’m gonna head out soon and I want to have a clear head when I leave,” you replied, looking to Brian as he slowly made his way across the room towards you. 

“Well love, why don’t I leave with you and we can have our own physical therapy session between the two of us,” he suggested, leaning towards your ear, his hand resting on your exposed upper thigh, just at the end of your dress. 

“Sorry Rog, but I need to talk to Y/N,” Brian murmured as he took your hand in his and guided you towards the bathrooms, leaving a dumbfounded Roger alone at the bar. 

Brian pulled you into the empty one-person bathroom and shoved you up against the wall as he kissed you passionately. You ran your fingers through his hair, tugging on it and causing him to moan into your mouth. Brian had soon had enough and his mouth began working on your neck, sucking deep purple marks all over it while he moved you to sit on the counter. 

“Brian…. oh fuck…. you’ve gotta stop they’ll see my neck,” you moaned as you simultaneously pushed his head closer to you, not really wanting him to stop. 

“Want them to see… Who does Roger think he is, you’re fucking  _ mine _ ” Brian growled as he bucked his clothed cock into your core, causing you to let out a moan.

“I’m all yours Brian, please fuck me,” you moaned into his ear, your hand drifting down to palm him through his jeans. His hands flew to his belt buckle, quickly undoing his jeans and pulling himself out of them as you spread your legs and pulled your already soaked panties to the side.

In one swift motion, Brian plunged into you, causing your back to arch in pleasure as a moan ripped from your throat. Brian gave you a short time to adjust before he began pounding into you, gripping your hair.

“You’re fucking  _ mine _ , Y/N. No one else gets to fuck you but  _ me _ ,” he growled as he punctuated each word with a slam of his hips.

“Oh, fuck Brian, yes, just like that,” you moaned as he brought his thumb down to rub your clit.

“Who do you belong to? Say it,” he commanded as he angled his thrusts differently, causing him to drag across your front wall each time. 

“Yours Brian, I’m all yours,” you panted, breathless from pleasure. 

“Louder,” he growled into your ear as he pulled on your hair, exposing your neck to him.

“Fuck, Brian! Only yours, Brian,” you yelled as he sucked on your neck and pounded into you harder than before.

“That’s right, love. Only I get to fuck this pussy, no one else,” he grunted, getting closer to his peak.

You were about to tell him how good he felt inside you when his thrusts suddenly stopped due to a banging on the door of the bathroom, followed by a slurred “stop fucking, I need to use the loo”. The tell-tale high pitched voice signaled that it was Roger outside, and both you and Brian knew it. You looked back from the door to Brian to find his eyes impossibly dark.

“Brian, what are you thinking?” you whispered, giving him a dubious look. 

“I’m thinking it’s time for him to know who you belong to,” he replied as he resumed his thrusts, harder than ever. 

“Oh fuck, Brian, yes, don’t stop,” you moaned, your hand guiding his over your clit.

“That’s it love, you take my cock so well. God, I’m so fucking close, only you do this to me,” he groaned into your ear.

“You feel so good Brian, cum for me, fill me up, please I need it,” you moaned knowing that would drive him wild. 

“Oh, fuck, Y/N, holy shit,” he yelled as his hips stuttered, his cum painting your walls as he was buried to the hilt inside of you. The sensation was enough to send you over the edge, moaning his name as your walls clenched around him and milked him for all he was worth.

His head fell to rest on your shoulder as he slowly pulled himself out of you, causing you to grimace. He quickly wiped himself off and tucked himself back into his pants. When you reached for a paper towel to wipe yourself off, he stopped you. 

“No. Save that for the hotel, we’re leaving right now,” he said as he lifted you gingerly off of the counter and set you on the ground to adjust your dress, placing a kiss to your forehead. 

“Well that was new. God, it felt so good. I need to bring your dominant side out more,” you laughed as you took your hand in his. 

“All you have to do is ask, Y/N, and I’ll do whatever you want,” Brian replied, pulling you in for a soft kiss, his demeanor completely different than minutes before. “Ready to face Rog?” he whispered, his hand resting on the doorknob.

“No time like the present,” you laughed, preparing yourself to find a very shocked Roger.

When he opened the door, Roger was leaning against the opposite wall, taking a drag of his cigarette.

“You know, I had my suspicions about you two but I never expected you to fuck in the bathroom of a club,” he remarked as he put out his cigarette. “I had to go take a piss outside because of you. I think some random girl saw my dick.”

“Roger, all of us know that wasn’t be the first time a random chick has seen your dick, and it won’t be the last. Now if you’ll excuse us, I’m going to go back to the hotel so I can repay my boyfriend for the mind-blowing orgasm he just gave me,” you replied as you pulled Brian alongside you, leaving Roger dumbfounded once again.

“God, I love you woman,” Brian laughed as he pulled you in for a kiss while you waited outside for a car to come around.

“I love you too Bri. Always have."


End file.
